


Sick days.

by TooMuchEffort



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I WAS BORED DAMMT, In my opinion at least., M/M, Modern AU, Shameless crossover is shameless, Sick Jean, Smartass Freed, Stupidly cute crossover pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchEffort/pseuds/TooMuchEffort
Summary: A crossover. Because I have writers block and I enjoy mixing two anime universes together - sue me.





	

"This is going to backfire on you, Jean."

came the millionth reply to a lean, determined looking blonde man - his nose was scrunched in concentration, feet and legs buckling on the precarious makeshift pedestal; slender and pale hands slowly, cautiously, carefully crawling up to a pipe. His stand wobbled and swayed - Jean squeaking as he regained balance by holding on to the outer bricks and set mortar of their recently bought home.

His boyfriend - Freed - a taller man with silken green hair and a more slender figure, chuckled gently at the cute squeak, before proceeding to sip at the warm drink he'd made for himself, gloved hands holding Jeans own mug of melted and enticing chocolate.

It was the middle of winter in the town of Magnolia, robin's song was filtering the slight silence that came with crystallised details. The town was always quieter, more peaceful at this time. (Excluding their festivals and the one time Natsu was dared by Gray to put his tongue on an icy pole - such a fun morning alarm clock.)

"It won't...Backfire..." Jean grumbled under white puffs of breath, lungs stinging as he breathed in deeply and reached out with cold hands, a shining metal tool in one of them in order to fix the pipes and the most likely iced over blockage that had been disrupting the water system for the past day and a half.

Freed shook his head in disdain, eyes narrowed at the lack of water clothing that his boyfriend was wearing - no matter what Freed told the younger man, Jean always had the wrong clothes on in the wrong weather. (Most of the time Freed ends up rearranging his wardrobe; only to have his hard work destroyed by his clumsy and messy boyfriend in seconds.)

"Jean, I know your stubborn...But do you seriously believe that you won't catch cold or worse in those clothes? as well as the fact that its minus 5 degrees out here! get inside and we can call Laxus to get the job done. I've missed snuggling with you." Freed pouted up at Jean with that last statement, trying his best to keep heir drinks warm.

"I never get sick, never have and I won't let some shitty cold get the best of me." Jean replied, sending a cocky grin down to Freed.

"And we were snuggling this morning, love."

"still too long ago."

"Agreed. Though in no way am I callin' Laxus - He's probably doing Marco."

"Even now I still amazed by how crude you can be...I really do insist that you come down, no one is immune to sickness!"

Despite saying this, Freed knew how immune Jean was to many illnesses, it always ended up with the blonde taking care of a sick Freed when it came down to it.

"Oh-think I got it-fucking shit-!?" Jean was cut off when he finally managed to get the ice block, a day and a half's worth of water pressure build up bursting out.

And straight into a precariously balancing Jean.

Freed bit his bottom lip and stifled his giggles, setting the mugs on the windowsill and wading over to wear Jean had fallen into a large heap of snow that they'd shoveled a few days ago.

"jesus-you okay there?" Cyan blue eyes landed on his shivering boyfriend, panic flaring when he noticed just how cold Jean was when he realised his lips were blue.

"...ow..."

"you're an idiot."

//three days later.\\\

Jean had been normal and his usual self the past few days, up early in the morning; energetic and flitting between his writing and his side of the chores as usual. Then kissing and nipping at Freed whenever he could until his beautiful green haired boyfriend dragged them to their bedroom.

Today however, Jean felt awful.

His head was thudding and pounding, body shivering as he sniffled. The blondes eyes felt glued shut and for the life of him he couldn't move for fear of aching and hurting more.

"N-Ngh....ow...A-Achoo!"

Jean finally started managing to open his eyes, before scrunching them shut again on a pained whine when bright light flooded their vision.

What was this?

was...he...sick?

Freed was frowning as he made breakfast for two, turning off the stove before looking at the too quite bedroom.

It was never like Jean to be up after Freed, that's why concern was pulling at his gut and twisting his stomach in knots. It was too odd.

As bare feet padded from tiled linoleum onto cosy, beige carpet - Cyan eyes narrowed, a calm hand clicking open the bedroom door.

"Jean? Darling?" Freed murmured softly, a tired whine and a kitten sneeze coming from under there covers of the bed, a shivering lump was all that Freed could see.

A gentle chuckle and Jean felt the weight of the mattress dip, pouting.

Freed was smug, and Jean fucking knew why.

"Whats this about not getting sick, love?"

"eeugh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if ya made it this far ^.^


End file.
